This entails expensive plant construction costs.
Furthermore it is necessary to ship the ties to the installation site. This is an expensive step.
One object of the invention is to provide a way of manufacturing prestressed concrete ties using the long line method without going to the expense of constructing a fixed plant.
Another object is to provide a concrete tie production method and apparatus which greatly reduces the cost of shipping the ties to the installation site.
Another object is to provide a mold assembly for constructing the ties.
Another object is to provide an extractor for removing the cast ties from the mold.